The Baby Nightmare
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: "Natsu-nii, since Lucy-nee is no longer a nee-chan..." Romeo grinned widely at Natsu as he wiggled his eyebrow in amusement. "...could she be my girlfriend?". NaLu. Oneshot.


OKAY! So I'm back this time with a NaLu fic.

This is a request from **iluvfairytale**. Dear, I hope you like this fic. I really tried my best to write a little Lucy and Natsu. Sooo, I hope to hear from you soon. This is for you.

Hope you'll love this fic.

OHHHH. and please do visit my profile for the** Lucy-Harem fanfic challenge** link. hope you guys would join in the fun! Everyone is invited to join! :)

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**The Baby Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

Natsu slumped further down his chair as he watched Erza with her newfound obsession: dressing up little Lucy Heartfilia.

He didn't know what the hell happened but one moment he was kissing Lucy good morning, the next she became a three year old kid with a knack of making his life a living hell. Of course, panic overwhelmed him when he first saw little Lucy – how would he explain this to the whole guild? God, he could use some escape route right now.

As he convinced himself to keep everything a secret until he found a cure for Lucy, he didn't expect that he would be facing his worst nightmare.

Lucy was adorable. That's a given fact. She's also cute, lovely, sweet, and most of all, cunning. She tried to coax Natsu into doing a lot of things that a grown up Lucy would never ask of him. One example was when she tried to make Natsu a living horse.

Literally.

She even made a leash just to complete the look.

The ride took about an hour before little Lucy got tired and demanded for strawberry cake and milk tea for snack. Of course, Natsu could never refuse the little brat. She was still Lucy. And although she somehow got an amnesia (she's a child you dumbo!), and got a size of a pipsqueak, he still loves her as much as he loves the big Lucy. So off he went to buy her requests downtown only to find the kid sleeping on his couch (as of yesterday night, Natsu and Lucy were officially engaged and are now living under one roof; they still haven't given up Lucy's apartment though).

After four hours of bliss and peacefulness and Natsu's formulation of 'Operation: Get Big Lucy Back', Lucy finally got out of her slumber and started pestering Natsu the whole night.

He didn't even get to have a good night sleep because she literally kicked him out of their bed.

And so, left with no choices, Natsu strode into the guild the next day with little Lucy on his hand.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Natsu!" Mira greeted him from the bar. "Who's that kid?" She asked with one eyebrow up in confusion.

"Yeah flame-brain, who's that kid?" Gray asked as he stripped out of his clothes.

Before Natsu could answer their question, Erza sent him flying through the wall as she snatched Lucy out of his hand.

"NATSU! How dare you keep your child from us!"She glared at Natsu and he swore he could see a dark aura around Erza. "You don't even know how to properly hold a kid."

Natsu tried to calm everybody down as the guild members hugged and kissed _HIS_ Lucy in front of him. When he could no longer take it, he blurted out loud "SHE'S LUCY!" much to everybody's surprise.

He didn't know what happened next but when he got to his senses, Gray was teaching Lucy the art of stripping which earned him a smack on the head from Mira and Erza.

_Serves him right._

After being passed around to Mira and her sweet cake, to Levy and her enormous (god knows where she got it) fairy tale books, to Happy and their flying adventures, to Master Makarov who seemed to be the happiest because he's not the smallest one in the guild now, and finally to Erza who took it upon herself to dress Lucy suitably.

In Natsu's opinion, dressing Lucy suitably meant Erza letting out her childhood frustrations of wearing super cool costumes.

_Sigh, when would she go back to normal?_

Natsu continued to look at how Erza terrified the little girl and were those tears forming in her eyes?

"Natsu-nii?"

"What?"

"Erza-nee is scaring her."

_Finally, there's one sane person in this guild._

"I know Romeo. But I can't do anything."

Silence.

"Natsu-nii, since Lucy-nee is no longer a nee-chan..." Romeo grinned widely at Natsu as he wiggled his eyebrow in amusement. "...could she be my girlfriend?"

_That's it! We're out of here._

And Natsu ran away from the guild with Lucy in his arms. Erza and the others followed him and was screaming out his name.

"NATSU COME BACK HERE!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"NATSU-NII!"

"NATSU-SAN!"

"NATSUUUUU!"

"NATSUUUUUUUU!"

"Natsuuuuuu!"

Natsu woke up startled and looked at his surroundings to look for little Lucy. When he found none, he started panicking until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you?"

He blinked his eyes as he saw Lucy – the bigger one- sitting on their bed, still wearing her pyjamas.

"Lucy, is that you?"

"Who else?"

Relief washed over him and he hugged her tightly.

"What happened dear?"

Natsu shook his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Just a nightmare."

Lucy chuckled and kissed him again.

"Okay. Let me check the food."

Lucy was about to walk out of the bed when Natsu took hold of her wrist.

"Lucy, let's buy a horse."

"..."

"I don't ever want to be a living horse again. EVER."

"Have you gone mad?"

"No, just a precaution."

"Okay." Lucy nodded her head with her eyes large as she tried to comprehend what Natsu said.

When she neared the door, she heard Natsu screaming loudly behind her.

"AND GRAY'S NEVER GONNA GET NEAR HER!"

And Lucy just heaved a sigh, sometimes; her fiancé could really be weird.

WAIT.

Her?

HER?

HER?

He couldn't have possibly known about the baby right?

"AND ERZA WILL NEVER GET TO DRESS HER UP LIKE A SUPER HERO!"

Drat.

"AND ROMEO'S NEVER GOING TO BE MY FUTURE SON!"

He knows.

Or so she thought.

"LUCY! LET'S MAKE A BABY RIGHT NOW!"

~0~

* * *

Ohohohoho, so I tried a hand at humor. Big time fail? Crappy? Did you laugh?

A LOT of things are IMPLIED here. So... ahehehe. This is not really what I usually write but I kinda enjoyed writing this stuff. ^^

(oh, kindly point out my mistakes, this is un-beta'd so there. I'll edit it back again after some time)

As usual, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
